<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since when did I have family? by ze_problem_Children</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107265">Since when did I have family?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_problem_Children/pseuds/ze_problem_Children'>ze_problem_Children</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death god Wilbur soot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Death god Wilbur soot, Family Dynamics, Killing, Name Changes, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_problem_Children/pseuds/ze_problem_Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Phil and Wilbur arguing and Tommy walking in and philza making excuses 'm I right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death god Wilbur soot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since when did I have family?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooo</p><p> </p><p>Btw Wilburs name isnt Wilbur in this Hc/AU and his name is scratched out since you guys don't know the name haha..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a normal day for &amp;#)!_# easy kills that were just standing around nothing off the usual. He was tired now.. So he was erasing those minds of memories that have him in it.</p><p>He'd look them in the eye before they'd pass out.. Just so they'd have a nightmare, it fueled him with joy. He was approaching a blonde with a green robe who had yet to fall under the erasion. It was odd, he didn't seem affected by being looked in the eyes either.</p><p>&amp;#)!_# closed his eyes and swallowed his nerve, he'd never see the guy again so it wouldn't matter... Oh how wrong &amp;#)!_# was..</p><p>The next few times &amp;#)!_# went out killing the blonde was always there staring him down. It made his 'job'.. Less of a job more of a hobby, harder on him. </p><p>It annoyed &amp;#)!_# truly. Why wasnt this guy backing off. He just wanted to kill in piece. But he dealed with it the guy wasnt bothering him until he was.</p><p>The blonde would show up where ever &amp;#)!_# would be and get the majority of the people out. &amp;#)!_# hated it. It wasn't fair.</p><p>So &amp;#)!_# waited and followed the blonde home. He was standing in the blonde's living room currently waiting for the short one to come back down to confront him. And confront he did. </p><p>When the blonde got back he didn't seem surprised by &amp;#)!_#  being there just muttering, "Well.. It's about time." Which &amp;#)!_# wouldn't of heard if he wasn't focusing on the mans every movement.</p><p>"Why the hell are you following me?" &amp;#)!_# asked impatiently to the blonde.</p><p>"Why are you killing people." </p><p>"Why does that matter right now? You're lucky I didn't kill you!"</p><p>"Kill me for what? Protecting innocents? You gods are getting more selfish for personal glee by the day."</p><p>"I'm a death god. It's my job to kill off people! Why don't you understand that!"</p><p>"Job or not it's still-"</p><p>"Dad..?" A smaller blonde, no doubt a toddler, poked his head head from behind the couch, "Who is this..? Why are you yelling?"</p><p>"......" &amp;#)!_# stood shocked at the appearance of a toddler. He stared in awe before he moved his hair to cover his eyes. Toddlers were horrible when scared.</p><p>"Tommy.. This is your brother.. Uh.. Wilbur! He's been traveling for a few years. We're just arguing about why he hasn't been home in a while."</p><p>&amp;#)!_# looked at the man in confusion - not that it could be seen but - by the name Wilbur? Of all choices.</p><p>"Oh-? Really??? I HAVE A BROTHER!!" The Todd- Tommy seemed excited at the mention of having a brother.. Weird, why would the child want shared attention from a single parent.</p><p>&amp;#)!_# hummed and looked at Tommy and smiled - Something the child could see - and bent down, "I am your brother, sorry for not being here, I've been.. Busy."</p><p>The blonde father(?) Glared down at &amp;#)!_# and looked back of to Tommy, "Toms go to bed its late alright. You can hang out with Wilbur tomorrow"</p><p>Tommy smiled widely, "Goodnight Dad and wilbur I love you guys!" He beamed before running upstairs.</p><p>"....Wilbur? Of anything.. You chose Wilbur."</p><p>"It means wild boar, their hard to catch so I thought it'd make sense."</p><p>&amp;#)!_# nodded and stood up straight.. </p><p>"I'm Philza, or your 'Dad' now and whats your name anyways? I gave you a fake one whats your real one?"</p><p>"My real name is &amp;#)!_#"</p><p>"Ah. Okay, well the guest bedroom is upstairs, last door to the left of the hallway. Goodnight for now &amp;#)!_#."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>